classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Valkyrie III
The Third installment of the Twilight Valkyrie MMO series, launched on October 14, 2050, this game promotes a return to the classic style of the original, only with a much larger and more extensive world. Like the original the game promotes character depth and thus has a multitude of professions they can learn and also has no level cap. IT uses cutting edge VR and brainwave reading technology and allows freedom of movement, action and even speech based purely on thoughts. It's development was kept in utmost secrecy and was only officially announced a mere month before its release. On March 2nd of 2052, a Mysterious message was sent to everyone who plays the game. (To help, here is a brief level breakdown and guide) '1-5' *Newbies. They can solo the surrounding areas of a starting city, but not much after that. '6-10' *Soling is getting harder and most people begin to party up for XP now. usually takes maybe a couple days to get this far '11-20' *Known by a lot of people as "the levels of death." Around here is when the game starts turning off the newbie gloves and a lot of inexperienced players who don;t know what they are doing end up killing parties. No one really likes leveling in this area, and try to only do it with a static if possible. Probably takes a week to get through it. '21-30' *"The sweet spot." By now players know how to play and the game starts becomming a blast. There are lots of fun quests and players can solo early area to farm no problem. Money starts to come in and a lot of players really begin to fall into their groove. Also it is around now that the first major "Boss" of the game comes into play. The battle with Ymir is one of everyone's favorite memories in the game. Most people are in this range for about a month '31-40' *At this point the dungeons are getting much harder and much more difficult. Once again player skill begins to fall apart and party wipes are more common. In this area is when the skills of a true end game player are honed. Also, at this point, you have to be -VERY- good to be able to solo. Practically no one solos beyond this point. But a few do. To get through this grind it usually takes several months. Players are usually at their 4 month aniversary by the time they hit 40. This also takes place through most of "Act II" of the game. '41-50' *This level range takes place in the final act of the main story arc and is where most players stop. Throughout this level you collect your characters relic gear, weapons and armor and spells in order to take down Fafnir, the dragon. But it is just too much for a lot of people and many don;t find the grind fun anymore. At this point, however, they are very invested in other aspects of the game. The economy, or fishing, gardning, crafting, or just exploring. It takes a grand total of about 9 months for the average gamer to get to this point. '51-55' *This is where the journey to end game truly begins. After defeating the "main quest" they unlock the capabilities to travel to other areas of the world that are much more powerful. There is a lot of exploring and the mobs are rife with experience. For those who make it to 50, getting to 55 shouldn't be too hard. Keep up the same tactics and in a few months you should reach 55. Congrats, you've been playing Twilight Valkyrie for a year now and you are level 55. '56-60' *If 51-55 is the calm before the store, then 56-60 is definately a hurricane. The mobs give so little XP they need to delve into much more dangerous areas. Monsters that can wipe out level 65 parties roam randomly, it is a constant struggle just to stay alive. Legendary beasts are around every corner and a lot of players just can't do it. Those who can't usually end up farming for their guild, or just hang up their adventuring badge, happy they were able to beat the main quest. People of this level can -easilly- solo all the areas that people up to level 40 wander. '61-65' *People who make it this far are truly the cream of the crop. They are the head of guilds, the end game raiders, with all the best gear. You can now go in with a party and fight the great dragons and beast in end game dungeons for epic gear. You can easily walk around most of the world with no problem and you probably have lots of money. It proibably takes about a year and half to get this far '65+' *65 is considered the unnoficial "level cap," After 65 the XP needed to level increases exponentoially and there just isn't many places to grind effectively. However, the power level also goes through the roof after this level. Very few people have reached past this. And the power level disparity between levels is much wider. For example, a level 67 character could probably easilly a group of 3 65s. People who go beyond this are usually considered in the God Tier levels and are almost legends in game. Some who reach this rank like to hide their level, and wear lower level gear so not to flaunt their level and cause ire. Classes Spell Master * The primary spell casting class in the game. They learn spells from scrolls and can specialize in healing, damage, buffing or any combination. Adept * The jack of all trades class can learn spells and use any weapon type in the game. Not as strong as any one individual class but specializes in versatility Dark Reaper * This class uses scythes and specialize in heavy damage and debuffing but have very low defense. A very difficult class to master. Twin Blade * The twin blade is the only class in the game that can dial wield. They use smaller weapons and specialize in speed and damage. Long Arm * This class specializes in reach weapons such as spears, halberds and bo staves. They can specialize in either defense or offense. Heavy Blade * Another Defense or Offense class, this class can use large two handed weapons like axes and great swords. They can wear heavy armor or lighter armor, depending how they wish to specialize. Mystic Swordsman * The ability to use swords, all kinds of armor and shields and magic makes this class very versatile, but also very difficult. They can be healers, tanks or damage dealers. Bow Master * The only class in the game with the capability to use ranged weapons, this class is a heavy damage dealer but can be very expensive as ammunition must be purchased. Beast Master * This class is unique in the face that they are able to tame and fight with pets. They can use mystic staves and buff and support their pets or they can also specialize in fighting alongside them with claws, swords and axes. Races There are several races that exist inside the world of the Twilight Valkyrie. The Races are not purely cosmetic as each has slightly different bonuses to stat growth and special racial specific equipment, quests and abilities. Human * The most populace and versatile of the races, their racial stat growth bonuses are dependent on what class they choose. Their unique quests and equipment is all based on versatility, Humans can be good in any class they choose. Elf * Hailing from the woods and forests, elves are agile creatures that specialize in stealth, speed and agility. Beast Folk * Feral and wild, Beast Folk are humanoid but have the tails, ears or other features of beasts. They are very strong and fast. Esper * An ancient and mystical race of people that look human but are blessed by inner magic. They specialize in magical ability. Dwarf * Sturdy and stocky, dwarves hail from the mountains and the underground. While not the fastest creatures in the world they specialize in durability and strength. Places 'The City of Freyja (and outlying areas)' *A beginner level neutral starting area'. ' 'The Republic of Varon' *The Human nation. It is an industrial city located in the frigid and cold mountains and has a lot of heavy industry and steam power. 'Alfheim' *The Elven Kingdom located deep within a great forest. 'Kogohr' *The home of the Beast Folk. It is located across the sea 'The Ancient Kingdom of Solonria' *The Ancestral home of the Espers, Solonria is full of ancient spires and towers and unique arcitecture 'The Kingdom of Mogdurr' *The ancient home of the Dwarven kingdom. it is built underground into deep mountains. 'Nidhogg's Cave' *A high level end game dungeon, where the legendary Nidhogg Serpent is said to sleep. It is a very dangerous area, and no one has managed to explore to the bottom of it yet, but legends say the Nidhogg sleeps at the bottom. Characters A listing of the known Characters in the world and the players who play them (if available). Approximate account creation dates are included to help authors determine what level they should be.